Pedometer Love
by overcloudnine
Summary: Niles during his high school days. How in the world did he survive Physical Ed?   Please review so I'll know to continue it or not! :D
1. Chapter 1

Pedometer Love

**Chapter 1**

_Riiiiiing! _The old rusty bell hanging in every hallway of Bryce Academy shrilled in my ear. Much to my disappoint, I finished my essay report on Washington's and Du Bois perspectives on gaining rights for African Americans and hastily gave it to my teacher.

"Ms. Denekey, could I pleeeeeease stay for you next period? I can be your student aid again with the freshmen," I begged, almost dropping to my knees.

She smiled a small smirk. "Now Niles you know I can't be holding you back from your other classes. You're such a delight and help to have in here but you can't forget your other duties can you?"

I frowned, fully aware she was right. "Yes ma'am..." I sighed. "But if my teacher lets me come back, would you let me then?"

"No Niles. Besides I'm sure your teacher wouldn't allow you to do that." Ms. Denekey wasn't to argue this time. Probably because she knows she'll loose, like she did yesterday. I chuckled a devilish laugh.

"All right then. If I come back tomorrow with a sprained ankle or perhaps even a broken arm you'll be wishing I stayed. Au revoir!"

Glancing at my watch, I had approximately 4 minutes and 37 seconds to get from here to the gym. _The gym,_ I repeated, and groaned to myself. It was a death trap waiting to be unleashed on the weakest of the group, sniping out the fallen and cheering on the strong. If it wasn't for my OCD for being on time, I would of been 30, maybe 40 minutes late to this class. Heck, I'd skip the entire session. But no, Niles Crane was too much of a goody-two shoes and a worry wart to get bad attendance marks on his records.

I held my books tightly to my chest as I sped down the hallway, feeling like a blur. Two minutes and 9 seconds left. The gym was finally coming into sight, and so were the girls in their gym clothes (which consisted of very short Bermuda shorts with a loose top) to my dismay. I tore my eyes from them and blushed in embarrassment as they giggled their bubbly laughter behind covered mouths. They were heading out to the football/track field, so I prayed to God we would stay inside today.

The locker room was already jam-packed full of out of control hormonal teen boys ready to "kick some ass" and hopefully break a few necks in the process. I gulped back a tiny whimper I had held in my throat and scurried over to my gym locker. My clothes were extra sharp and pressed thanks to Mom's handy work, so I brought a couple of hangers to place them on. Carefully, I stripped my clothes off and hung them neatly in place.

"Crane!" A husky man's voice yelled. I knew immediately it was Mr. McDaniels, the coach of the football team. Everyone went silent.

"Y-yes sir?" I replied, turning around to see him staring down at me.

"What the hell are you doing with those hangers?" To make things worse, I stood there in my undergarments, cowering like a puppy dog.

"P-put-putting my clothes on them...my mother ironed my uniform today and I didn't want to get it wrinkled."

My coach stared at me for a few seconds. "Okay Crane. You've...got your head in the right place." He walked away muttering under his breath, "_I hope._" Some of the guys snickered, but I did my best to ignore them and continued to change into the distasteful gym clothes we all previously sweated through.

Out in the gym, I stood alone fiddling with my fingers while waiting for McDaniels to take attendance. I looked around at all the guys, wearing their hair long or in an afro. Here I was with mine respectfully trimmed and kept short with a professional look. _God I'm such an outcast, _I thought disappointedly. At least Frasier had some nerve to wear his hair slightly longer than mine; another reason why he got more attention than me when it came to girls.

I slid down to the cold, beaten down floor. As hard as it was, I was feeling some comfort against the stoned plastered wall, colored with white and blue. A huge poster of the school's mascot was pinned to the wall. "Long Live the Bobcats!" I read aloud with little enthusiasm.

"Okay ladies get in your roll call spots!" I heard McDaniels yell. For a football coach, he was pretty laid back. I had seen Frasier's P.E coach, Mr. Coen, who was the coach for the basketball team. Now there was a face I wouldn't want to see in the dark.

"Com'n Crane to your feet!" he hollered, startling me in an instant. I got up as fast as I could, racing over to my spot. John Rajeski, the school bully who just so happened to be in _my_ gym class, tripped me with his foot. I fell face down onto the floor and the boys cracked up in laughter. Slowly, I got to my feet with a throbbing pain in my forehead. Automatically I searched for signs of bruising or blood on my body.

"Wuss," John commented. "Stop playing with yourself Crane!" He howled again like a coyote, with his followers joining in. Flustered, I accepted the mockery and tried to remain civil.

"Very funny," I managed to say without stuttering.

-Author's Note-

Should I continue? D; Please be honest about it, :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_I know, this chapter is extremely short. Shoot me. Can't help I've got writer's block. _

"To follow up yesterday's lesson, today we're gonna be out on the track field. I want 4000 steps from each of you runts. I don't want any complainin' ya hear?" He glared at me. "That means you Niles. No whining!" Coach McDaniels threw the little gray pedometer in my direction. I caught it much to my joy, but it slipped through my fingers and fell with a loud crack.  
"Damn it Crane! Drop it one more time and _you'll_ drop and give me fifty!"

I winced at the sound of his voice. McDaniels wasn't kidding.

"Hustle hustle!" Coach yelled. Everyone rushed out to the track field, except for me. I took my time trying to conserve my energy. My breakfast included a bit of oatmeal and toast, and I had the feeling my body had already burned it off. _Running on an empty stomach. Fantastic Niles. Don't be shocked if you pass out again._ I could already feel a cold sheet of sweat develop on my body from the sun's heat. The saliva in my mouth was becoming scarce, and my muscles were not loosening up like I had expected. I just arrived at the field and I was already worn out.

"Reset your pedometer Crane," McDaniels reminded me. "I don't want to catch you shakin the crap outta that thing like I did last time. There'll be no cheating today. Now get a-movin'!" He swatted me on my behind, causing me to run in fear. I was far from the group, but I didn't mind. A sound of swift footsteps was coming up from behind me, and soon they were at my side.

"Hi Niles," a girl's voice sang into my ears. I didn't even have to look at her face to know who it was.

I gave a nervous chuckle, and looked up at Lana Lenley's face.

"How's your brother doing?"

The prettiest girl in the school comes up to ask me about _Frasier. _Go figure.

"The strong, silent type I see, as usual," she spoke before I could say anything. "You're such a weirdo, Nilesy." Lana gave a girlish laugh. "Well, better save your breath. Ta ta!" Her long ponytail whipped behind her as she sped forward, leaving me in the dust.


End file.
